


First Breakfast

by WorkInProgress84



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgress84/pseuds/WorkInProgress84
Summary: Bahorel had planned on a quiet morning in bed. Eponine had other ideas.
Relationships: Bahorel/Éponine Thénardier
Kudos: 1





	First Breakfast

“Oomph! What the hell, woman? Are you trying to kill me?” Bahorel wheezed as Eponine tackled his already sprawled form on their bed. It surprised him so much he almost dropped the book he was reading.

“Mind if I join you?” she grinned as she settled on his stomach. 

Her brown eyes sparkled, smudges of yesterday's mascara notwithstanding. Her ponytail, all wonky and loose, bobbed as she wiggled into a comfortable position and shook her lovely behind next to his face. Eponine was like a cat in that you never knew how she was going to cuddle up to you; today, apparently, she felt like nuzzling his thigh? Bahorel didn't ask.

She could keep on using him as a human trampoline if she kept on showing up wearing nothing but that lace bra he liked so much and a pair of boxers. His abs could take it.

Eponine picked up her own book - almost jabbed him in the crotch with the hardback corner - and, after some more wiggling of her pretty little butt that did very pleasant things to Bahorel's dirty mind (and to his dick, his dick enjoyed the show _immensely_ ), she settled down and opened it.

It was a perfect pocket of peace. 

Saturday morning, a warm sunbeam that fell right on his feet and his beautiful girlfriend draped across him like a sexy heating blanket. Bahorel chuckled to himself: Eponine would whoop his ass so hard if she knew he referred to her as a sexy heating blanket. Then she'd publicly shame him at the next ABC meeting and Cosette and Chetta would have his head.

Bahorel realised he'd forgotten all about his book when Eponine startled him out of his daydream, shifting around again.

“Do you have worms or something?”

“I’m sorry, honey,” she threw over her shoulder, “your abs are just too hard.”

“If you don’t stop that, my abs aren't the only thing you'll have to worry about,” he warned her.

“Is that a promise?” she smirked, a predatory grin stretching her pretty mouth.

That's when Bahorel decided to give up on reading. He didn't even bother bookmarking his novel, just dropped it off the side of the bed. Then he manhandled a laughing Eponine until he'd removed her boxers and settled her with a thigh on each side of his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked coyly, still half cracking up, as he started nipping at the giving flesh of her inner thighs.

"Having breakfast."

He took his time marking her, knowing she enjoyed the love bites no one else could see, and when he looked up from the first dish, Eponine's slit was already shining for him.

The sight was mouth-watering and Bahorel suspected the cunning little thing had planned the whole affair, especially as Eponine raked her nails up and down the fine skin below the hem of his boxer shorts, electrifying. 

"You don't mind if I have a taste myself?" she asked, her breath ghosting over his stiff cock.

He lifted his hips to let her slide his own boxers down. He licked a long line from her clit to her entrance the second she grasped his shaft - a tried-and-true reward system. It made her first moan reverberate through his cock where she was kissing it.

Bahorel wrapped his arms around Eponine's round butt, loving the way she wiggled closer to his face with an impatient whimper.

"Is this what you wanted, then?" he asked, gently trailing his teeth over her inner lips. Eponine trembled, one leg kicking next to his head.

"Don't stop," she moaned, her cheek resting on his thigh as only the tip of her tongue laved the length of him.

"Don't tease," he rumbled warningly.

He only started suckling the pearly nub at the top of her slit when her warm mouth engulfed his head, her tongue swirling around it and dipping to get to the best parts while her hand took care of what she couldn't reach.

Bahorel helplessly jerked into her mouth and dove into her sex with a hungry growl. The tip of his nose bumped against her entrance with every lick, enveloping him in her aroma. Eponine's sucking redoubled, sending Bahorel higher and higher, her tongue dancing all over him as one hand fondled his balls.

Eventually, the tension coiled too tight in his belly and he felt his climax racing down his spine and up his balls. Not wanting to come before her, Bahorel slid a finger down to Eponine's little hole to tease the puckered flesh and he burrowed even deeper into her sex, a thumb relentlessly flicking at her clit. His tongue swept by her entrance again and again, a maddening tease, until her body got so tense above his that he relented and sneaked into her wet snatch.

Her reaction was immediate: Eponine's thighs clamped tight over his ears as she came, her walls pulsing madly around his tongue. The noises she made vibrated along his cock; it was more than enough to push him over the edge. Bahorel shot jet after jet into Eponine's mouth, pleasure rippling all the way down to his toes.

Eponine released her chokehold once her body was done trembling with aftershocks and Bahorel rediscovered the joy of breathing actual air. He wasn't clear on why he felt so light-headed, because of the act itself or the air deprivation, but he regretted nothing.

He kept on kissing the mounds of her butt as they slowly came down, Eponine petting his thigh as he lightly ran his nails over her skin. 

"You should go make breakfast, now. Real breakfast," she quipped.

Bahorel rolled them both on their sides so he could look at her. "Didn't you get all the protein you needed?"

She made a disgusted face at him. "Gross."

"Sorry I couldn't tell you I was coming. I was, uh, otherwise occupied."

She smiled. "Really? I didn't notice."

Bahorel pounced before she could leap from the bed, tackling her to the mattress amidst her delighted cries. When he had her arms pinned, he leaned over for a kiss.

"Okay," he said as he drew back, smacking his lips against the taste of himself, "you're right, it's gross. Let's go have breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of the NSFW Challenge - 69


End file.
